


'When I Look At You'

by JRae0609



Series: The Songfic Universe [5]
Category: Jeff Hardy - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jeff Hardy - Freeform, Jeff Hardy x OC, Lesley Roy, Songfic, The Songfic Universe, WWE - Freeform, WWE Fanfiction - Freeform, When I Look at You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRae0609/pseuds/JRae0609
Summary: Confrontation. Escape. The start of something something.





	1. Introduction

**When I Look At You** by Lesley Roy

 **Pairing** : Jeff Hardy x OFC (Nicole Marks)

**Introduction**

Welcome to the next installment of ‘The Songfic Universe’ #thesongficuniverse!

And boy – do I have a doozy planned for you!

  
Once again, this isn’t a paranormal AU or anything like that. This is going to be relatively short in nature (probably in the whereabouts of 3 – 4 parts?) and **it is going to be filthy as hell.**

  
The pairing as you can already see is going to be my old rebellious muse archetype – Jeff Hardy x OFC.

 **Disclaimer 1** : I own nothing affiliated with the WWE or its creations. I am merely borrowing and using the character type that Jeff portrays in ring, etc. I also do not own the song ‘When I Look At You’ either – again, merely borrowing it as   a storytelling device.

**Disclaimer 2: THIS IS GOING TO BE FILLED WITH THOUGHTS OF SMUTTINESS AND FILTHY SMUT ALL THE WAY THROUGH. If I can identify any possible warnings, I will post them.**

**Disclaimer 3.1** : As with any story I write, the chosen pair is more based upon the character archetypes I am looking for to fulfill a role rather than the exact characters/pairing themselves. I am horrible at creating my own characters for the most part so I tend to borrow from what I know or can otherwise relate to – which for this song just so happens to be a tatted up daredevil idiot by the name of Jeff Hardy (still fucking pissed about HIAC btw….).

**Disclaimer 3.2: While I have the utmost respect for Jeff and his family - _as with any real life coupling tied to any character that I utilize_ \- for this story to work the way I hear it in my head their relationship has to have never existed. **

**Summary:** Nicole Marks (OFC) is a mutt-pup (highly mixed race) tourist on vacation with some girlfriends following a damaging divorce. One night in a bar/club she spies a handsome tatted up devil that she can’t take her eyes off and he can’t take his eyes off of her. He finally corners her and she leads him to her hotel. Thoughts of smut, near smutty shenanigans and full on shenanigans will happen before this is over. 

**_………Part 1……….Coming Soon….._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**********************

           The gaggle of girls laughed hysterically as they entered the club and found a booth while a few of them went to the bar for the group’s drinks.

           For the first time in forever, Nicole felt free.

            Her long angry divorce was finalized last week.

            Not six months ago, she’d come home from work early – thinking she was going to surprise her husband of five years. She’d gone out and picked up dinner from their favorite steakhouse, some of his favorite snacks and dessert as well as a brand new set of lingerie. It was going to be a good day.

  
            Or so she thought – that is until she found him buck naked on the couch, his secretary from the law-firm he worked at riding him like he was a stallion.

            “Get out of your head, Nic.” Her best friend – a tall, statuesque blonde by the name of Michelle – shoved a shot in her hand. “Let loose. Celebrate. It’s time to start a brand new chapter of your life girl. Maybe even have a one off.”

            “Yeah like with that yummy specimen that’s been eyefucking for you like the last five minutes or so.” Another girl with hair dyed blood red and green eyes by the name of Ami pointed across the room to a man standing at the far end of the bar.

            Nicole angled her head just so to look out of the corner of her eye and felt the world fall from under her feet.

**= Everybody knows, everybody knows/ You're the kind of guy, kind of guy/ That a girl like me goes for…=**

           Nicole whipped her head back around, fanning herself. “Holy. Fuck.”

**= Ripped up jeans, tattooed sleeves, so James Dean/ But you got it cause you're so hot I could die...=**

            Nicole hissed. “You idiots fucking realize who that is?” There was no way a hot piece of rebellion would be interested in a borderline Stepford Wife. Michelle and Ami shared a look, shrugging back at Nicole. “That’s Jeff fucking Hardy.”

            “Oh! Your celeb crush from when we were kids right?” Michelle clapped her hands in glee. Nicole covered her face in her hands.

            “Yes one and the same. No way that he’s interested in me. At all. It has to be one of you.” ‘Oh yes, the good ol self-denial route. Way to go Nic…’ She shook it off and decided to focus on having a good time with the girls. “Here’s to new beginnings and a new hope!” The girls raised their shots, clinked the glasses together and downed the first of many to come before the night ended.

            Meanwhile across the bar, Jeff sipped slowly on a Jack & Coke watching the group – completely ignoring the crew that he came to get drinks with after the local live event they all just performed at – and found himself unable to look away.

             There was something about the one with the black cherry hair in a messy bun wearing a loose skirt that showed just enough skin to get the imagination going. And sweet fuck the cleavage he managed to get a peak of when they sat down had his mouth watering. It was obvious because of her big-mouthed friends that she knew who he was and that he was looking at her. Question was how to initiate contact and hopefully lead to where his little brain kept imagining the night could go?

             “Yo dude. What’s going on up there?” Dean Ambrose snapped him to attention. Jeff merely pointed to Nicole. 

            “That.” He hissed. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the show but hell be damned his traitorous body would not calm down. Dean looked at Nicole and gave a semi-approving ‘hmph’.

            “Good luck, dude. She seems like a tough cookie.” He returned to the group, leaving Jeff to contemplate. He stepped over to the bar, jotted down his number and ordered a strawberry margarita and had it sent to her table. Resuming his spot previously, he watched to see her reaction.

            The waitress brought the drink and the note over and Nicole could not believe her eyes. ‘Text me, gorgeous.’ And his number was attached. Groaning, she waded up the note and placed it alongside the drink on another table.

            Amusement flittered in Jeff’s eyes when he realized the hunt was on. Smiling darkly, he wrote another note and sent a Jack & Coke over. Nicole’s eyes bugged out. The audacity of the man!

            The note in and of itself was a challenge. 

            ‘Have it your way, Cherry. Let the chase commence?’ Nicole looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him.

            ‘So it’s gonna be like that huh? Okay. Game on fucker.’ He felt his whole body react to her look and ‘cat that ate the canary’ smile.

  
            This was going to be fun.

**= Cause when I look at you…=**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation. Escape. The start of something something.

**= Cheesy lines from the wrong guys/ Drinking cheap wine/ Wasting time till the moment I can get to you…=**

Jeff couldn’t help but to smirk at the way she was toying with him. Guys were approaching her every few minutes, a line on their lips that made her laugh and flirt for a minute before taking the drinks they brought up and splashing it on them – effectively sending them packing. And out of the corner of her eye, she throw a smirk right back at him that spoke volumes. 

            Just like her sweet, sweet voice would when he finally got her alone.

            From his perch near the bar, he couldn’t help but want to toy with her. Feed the fire. It’d been far too long since he was with anyone and something about her had his mind going to all sorts of nasty places. On one opportune glance, he made a gesture.

 

_Credit to whoever made it, I have no clue--_

             Nicole’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Upping the anty there Hardy? Okay then.’ “Hey girls. I’m gonna go for a quick trip around the place. Scope out any possibilities.” Nicole waggled her eyebrows at the women she shared a table with, receiving nothing but hoots and ‘Go get him girl!’ ‘Be careful!’ ‘Leep the gps on!’ She giggled to herself – encouraging her but reminding her to be wary.

            And she supposed they were right to do so. Something about her target was beyond dangerous and yet… the draw was like a fisherman reeling in a fish.

**=Wasting time till the moment I can get to you/ I walk over now, we're getting closer…=**

Nicole parked herself near the bathrooms, leaning her left shoulder on the wall as she toyed with her phone – doing her best to pretend that she didn’t notice the would-be predator push off the bar and stalk his way through the crowd in her direction.

            “Pretty little ladies like you shouldn’t wander off by themselves.” A slick southern drawl murmured in her ear. Suppressing a shiver, she shrugged and smirked.

             “What if by wandering off by myself I got what I wanted?” She turned and arched an eyebrow at him.

            “Ooh. Sassy.” He tilted her chin up and leaned in. “So we’re on the same page then, eh? Mmm I’m looking for a good girl. Can you be that good girl?”

            Nicole batted her amber brown eyes at him. “What if I don’t wanna be a good girl?” She put a hand on his chest, enjoying how she felt his muscles twitch beneath his white tank top.

            “Wanna find out?” The grin on his face was absolutely feral and one she eagerly returned.

            “I know a place we can go.” Nicole looked around him eyeing her group of friends. Raising an eyebrow at them and with a nod of her head, they all knew where they were going to go. “My motel room.”

            Jeff huffed darkly, “Why _your_ room?”

            Nicole winked at him, tapping him on the nose. “So that way I have the home field advantage should you turn into an absolute creepo. Now, come on.” She grabbed him by the hand and led him out to the street. For the first time this entire trip, she was glad the motel was within walking distance. Suddenly, she felt an arm jerk her tight against him, a nose in her hair. “Just a few blocks, Casanova.”

            “I’ll show you Casanova.” Jeff growled nipping her ear as they continued their brisk pace. Nicole yelped a bit, shivering. Now, whether it was reflex or not, she noticed how his grip on her tightened even further. She liked it… far more than she should. She couldn’t wait to get him alone. 

**= Cause when I look at you, I wanna get a room/ I wanna get a room/ Under all that cool, I know you want it too…=**

            After what felt like an eternity, they stumbled into her room. The minute the door was shut Jeff had her back against it. Lifting her up, she reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist as their lips met in a hot and needy kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance, Jeff ground his hips against hers earning a whimper from her. Breaking the kiss and making his way down her neck to the top button of her shirt – which he popped open with his teeth – he proceeded to suck and bite at her collarbone.

            And just like that, her feet were on the floor and her head was spinning.

             “What the fuck?” A finger to her lips silenced her.

            “You do as your told and you will be rewarded, pretty girl.” ‘Oh God, is he going Daddy on me?’ Nicole licked her lips nervously.

            “What do you want me to do….?”

            His lips ghosted over hers. “Say the word. It’s there, my pretty girl. I know it is. I see it in your eyes.” 

            Taking a deep breath and doing her best to summon up her best ‘innocent’ voice, she spoke again.

            “What do you want me to do…. Daddy?”

            Bright pearly whites shone eerily in the dimly lit room.

            “That’s more like it.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated R.
> 
> It's short but I wanted to prolong the smut a bit. Next part should finish the smut with part 5 ending it all.

_-*- LAST TIME IN WILAY -*-_

_“You do as your told and you will be rewarded, pretty girl.” ‘Oh God, is he going Daddy on me?’ Nicole licked her lips nervously._

_“What do you want me to do….?”_

_His lips ghosted over hers. “Say the word. It’s there, my pretty girl. I know it is. I see it in your eyes.”_

_Taking a deep breath and doing her best to summon up her best ‘innocent’ voice, she spoke again._

_“What do you want me to do…. Daddy?”_

_Bright pearly whites shone eerily in the dimly lit room._

_“That’s more like it.”_  
************  
Nicole blinked, swallowing harshly. She had no idea that he had an apparent Daddy kink but man alive did it set her on fire. Suddenly, she wanted to do everything she could to make her one night daddy happy. Which confused her to no end because she never once in her life considered herself to be of a submissive nature.

Perhaps that side just needed to hear the right master’s call? She bit her lip to keep from smiling at the thought.

Jeff stepped to the back of her room, taking a seat in the chair beside the small oak table that held the only lit lamp in the room. He leaned his elbow on the table and put his head on his hand. Waving to her, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Strip. Slowly.”

Nicole took a deep steadying breath. The effect this man had on her was next to supernatural. Just by his glance alone, the coil in her stomach started to tighten. Slowly she brought her hands up to the buttons of her shirt – undoing them one by one to reveal her slightly tanned flesh.

“Drop the shirt to the floor.” Jeff ordered, his voice dipping low into his southern drawl.

“And if I don’t?” Nicole put her hands on her hips. Jeff leapt to his feet and before Nicole could blink she was bent over the foot of the bed, a sharp hand landing on her small but firm ass.

Jeff leaned over her, nipping at her ear. “Little girls get punished when they don’t listen to Daddy.” His tone brooked no disagreement from her and had her rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the tension. Unfortunately for her, Jeff noticed. “What’s wrong, little one? Daddy got you hot and bothered already? Why, I’ve barely touched you!” Inspiration hit him like a battering ram. Slinking almost gracefully back to his chair, he motioned for her to continue. “Drop the shirt. Shoes and pants next.” Nicole took a steadying breath and resumed her actions as per his instructions. As she dropped the silk blouse, revealing a forest green lacey bra, she kicked off her heels.

Taking a moment to tease him, she ran a few fingers down through the valley of her breasts to her beltline where the button on her jeans waited to be popped open. Staring him straight in the eye, she flicked the button open and her zipper down in a few quick movements. “Don’t tease me too much, pretty girl.” Jeff’s hypnotic voice sounded from behind the hand he now held across his face. Smirking at him, she slowly shimmied her jeans to the floor – revealing a matching set of underwear. He wiggled a finger at her, motioning her over. “On your knees.”

Nicole fell gracefully to her knees, leaning up to reach for his pants when he swatted her hands away. “Thought that –“ A finger landed across her lips.

“For the little extra teasing, this is your punishment.” Jeff spoke as he undid his own jeans, tugging them down enough to let his cock spring forth, stroking it slowly. “Beg me for it as you watch me do this. Beg me to let you suck my cock, pretty girl. Give me pause to think you’ve earned it.” He slowly palmed himself right in front of her mouth as she licked her lips, whimpering.

“Please….” She rasped. 


End file.
